Temptation
by XLadySnowX
Summary: A sexier version of what should have happened in Elena's bedroom in 2X11. Elijah/Elena; AU, Drabble, One-Shot. Dominant!Elijah, Submissive!Elena. Light lime. A possible companion to "Playing with Dolls".


**Title: **Temptation

**Pairing(s): **Elijah/Elena

**Summary: **A sexier version of what _should _have happened in Elena's bedroom in 2X11. Elijah/Elena; AU, Drabble, One-Shot. Dominant!Elijah, Submissive!Elena. Light lime. A possible companion to "Playing with Dolls". **  
Rating/Warnings: **M – just a little bit of sexy fun with a particular favourite scene of mine in this week's episode. Dominant!Elijah, Submissive!Elena ; ) Probably a _little _OC, since I can't see Elena being too quick to jump into something a little jiggy with Elijah, but hey, you be the judge. And that's the beauty of fanfic, right?

**Timeline: **AU 2X11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters – I'm merely borrowing for the sake of entertainment.

**Author's Note: **Just coz I'm all for some fluffy/limey Elijah/Elena action. Oh yeah. Hopefully Elijah gets more lovin' after 2X11, he's a babe. So I just wanted to write a (more satisfying) drabble on an alternate bedroom scene. Now I've had requests for two more Elijah stories (very flattering, mind you :D ) and if the mood strikes me, I will most likely write them. I do believe they were Elijah/Bella (Twilight crossover) and Elijah/Bonnie. I was thinking of an Elijah/Katherine one next, but we'll see. I suppose you _could _see this as a companion to "Playing With Dolls", assuming Elijah didn't get to make off with Elena in the end of it. If you guys think this worked out well, I'd be willing to write a full-scale lemon between the two :D

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

For a long moment, he yearned to reach out and touch her. To stroke her skin, feel her warmth; bask in the human feeling that was all but lost to him. He didn't even realize that his hand was already moving towards her – she looked afraid, but made no move to step away. Elena allowed Elijah to gingerly run his fingertips down the side of her face, along her soft hairline. His thumb grazed her cheek, and upon their contact, Elena's lips parted in the shape of a small, pink 'o'. She was mesmerized, unable to take her eyes away from him and what he was doing.

His hand rested on the side of her face, his eyes boring into hers. A smirk crossed his features, his dark eyes dancing.

"_So do we have a deal?" _

She seemed to have trouble concentrating on what he was saying. Clearing her throat, she lightly shook her head, attempting to clear it. When she looked at Elijah again, the milky look in her eyes disappeared. Elijah's face was close to Elena's, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She meekly rubbed her arms, attempting to rid herself of the sudden wave of goose bumps that overcame her.

He was so close. He could hear her heart pounding. Such a luscious noise. Like music, almost. Like a beat he could almost dance to.

"_I need you to do one more thing for me," _Elena fought to keep her voice steady.

"_You're negotiating?" _He chuckled darkly, moving his hand down her jaw to rest on the base of her neck. His lips pressed against her jugular vein, ever so lightly. Elena was shaking, her knees going weak. She knew not to fear him, for he wanted her alive. He would not harm lovely Elena. But his touch, his mere presence, did something to her that she couldn't define. It terrified her, yes. Beyond belief. But it thrilled her, made her stomach tighten and her head spin. She felt dizzy.

"_I need you…" _She gasped when Elijah's teeth nipped tenderly at the skin on her neck. Elena moved to jerk back, but the hand that was not resting on her shoulder was placed firmly on her lower back, preventing her from going anywhere. _"I need you… to get Stefan out of the tomb under the Church. Please."_

The younger Salvatore boy. Thinking of the Salvatore brothers caused Elijah to growl, a low rumbling in his chest, and Elena whimpered in fear in response. Elijah pulled back, and looked into Elena's eyes. Cool, calculated brown eyes met horrified ones. He pushed her hair out of her face, and knotted his hand in her hair in the back of her head.

Before Elena could do anything else, Elijah's lips came down and crushed themselves against hers. She whimpered, and tried feebly to push herself away from him. Her small hands were curled up into fists, and she tried weakly to push him away. But her resolve was gone the moment he laid hands on her. She yielded to him quicker than he thought she would. Elena's hands relaxed and rested against his chest as he bit down on her bottom lip. She gasped, her hands balling into fists again, this time holding handfuls of his shirt. She held on until her knuckles turned white, like her life depended on it.

Elena could feel Elijah's sharp teeth against her bottom lip again – she ran her tongue tentatively along his fangs, emitting another growl from the older vampire. Elena's hands unwound themselves from Elijah's shirt; she made a rather bold move, running her hands up his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his torso. She couldn't fight her overwhelming desire to just _touch _him wherever she could. The brunette moved forward, slowly, and bit an exposed part of his skin, the area between his neck and his shoulder. Elijah groaned a long and low noise. He pressed fervently against her, yearning for more. Elena moved to tug his shirt off, eager herself to bite him in _other _places, when -

"_Elena?" _Jenna's voice came from the other side of the door. _"Are you okay in there?"_

Elijah grimaced at the sound of the older woman's voice. It seemed to snap Elena out of her trance. She stepped back from Elijah, and he allowed her to, trying to calm himself. Elena watched as the hungry, lustful darkness of his eyes faded out to his cool brown once more. Such passion she'd never seen, never felt before. Not even with Stefan. It was… overwhelming, to her. To say the least.

"_I'm fine, Aunt Jenna." _She called back. After a few seconds, the soft pitter-patter of Jenna's feet retreating back down the stairs indicated that they were alone once more. Elena glanced at the floor as Elijah fixed his shirt, smoothing it out as he cleared his throat.

"_I suppose that's my exit call." _His calm, dangerous demeanor had returned – any trace of passion or emotion he'd held before had all but disappeared. Like it had never been there at all. He walked passed her, towards the window, their shoulders briefly brushing against each other, causing the hair on the back of Elena's neck to stand up. The temptation to grab him and finish what they started was overpowering.

"_Oh, and Elena?" _He turned back to her, still standing in the same spot, as if she were paralyzed. She wouldn't look at him. Her shoulders were rising and falling noticeably, as if she struggled to catch her breath. Her cheeks burned a bright pink, and she was obviously still flustered. Still eager for more. He just smiled.

'_Perhaps another time, lovely Elena.'_

"_We have a deal." _

Elena looked up just in time to see him take his exit, but she caught the look in his eyes – the look that promised that what had happened was far from over. Elena hugged herself, shivering in reluctant, keen anticipation of that promise. 

**X-X-X-X-X-X**


End file.
